


Dirty Talk 4

by LilyGardens



Series: Bad Habits [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGardens/pseuds/LilyGardens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day she left, he decided to book an extra night at the hotel. He couldn't bear to go home after that. Not when the pillow cases and sheets at the hotel, smelled of her perfume, her hair. Francis' scent was all over him. Furthermore he couldn't go home smelling like another woman. Not when Rose's sister was at the flat, and she'd be home in another day or so. He had to get Francis out of his system before he returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk 4

The day she left, he decided to book an extra night at the hotel. He couldn't bear to go home after that. Not when the pillow cases and sheets at the hotel, smelled of her perfume, her hair. Francis' scent was all over him. Furthermore he couldn't go home smelling like another woman. Not when Rose's sister was at the flat, and she'd be home in another day or so. He had to get Francis out of his system before he returned. 

That had proved to be nothing short of a nightmare. He couldn't get her out of his head. For that matter every time he thought about her he ended up wanking. It should have been humorous, how horny he was, but it only made him more distressed. One night with her had absolutely ruined him, and was making his life a living hell. He kept checking his phone, only to be disappointed. She didn't call. She wouldn't, he knew, and it was his own fault. 

Why couldn't he have met her two years ago? But then, would he have been the same man he was now, and who would she be? If he had broke down and told her the real reason he wanted her to stay, that he was trapped in a loveless, passionless relationship, that just so happened to be convenient for the shows directors, and for publicity. That's what had started it all. It wasn't that he didn't like her. Rose was a lovely person, and at first he did like her, he had feelings for her, cared for her, but that's as far as it went. 

How would he explain to a woman he'd only just met, that he ran away from his own flat to be alone, and escaped to the private club, to get away from a relationship he was miserable in? Yet he'd never gotten the chance. He hadn't had the courage to tell her that night, and when the morning came it was too late. And now he was even more miserable. The woman he'd been drawn to was gone, and the woman he was sworn to – for show purposes and their careers – would be home tomorrow. 

In the weeks that followed, he returned to the members only club as often as his schedule would permit. It was his only tie to Francis, hoping he would see her, but it was futile. He knew he wouldn't see her, she probably wouldn't come back because the place – she'd told him how she'd come here on her time off to relax, same as him – now would remind her of him. Of the man she had a one night stand with, and it reminded him of the woman who had been a better lover in one night, than all of his girlfriends combined. 

He should have done something, said something, but what? What could he have said that would have stopped her from leaving that morning; what could he have said that would have led to his phone ringing and her voice being on the other end. 

Going home had been horrid. He'd been in a horrible mood, and when he got there everyone was at the flat. And he had to put on a happy face and pretend nothing was wrong, meanwhile he'd been dying inside. 

This is your fault, you did this, you can't blame her, or Rose, or anyone else, he'd scolded himself. And he knew it was right, he didn't have anyone else he could take his aggressions out on. He'd done this to himself. Maybe if he'd been more honest, with her, and with himself, he wouldn't be in this mess. 

Time didn't make things any better. After two months, never hearing from Francis, the season premiere was nearing and they had to make the rounds of promotional events. First was the U.S. leg. New York, L.A., San Diego. He was exhausted from jet lag and having to hop from one time zone to the next. He blamed his being distant and grumpy on the promo tour. On the exterior everything seemed fine. There were photo ops, and pictures of him and Rose and other cast members, but on the interior this was the last place he wanted to be. 

By the time they returned to London for the UK premiere, saying that things were strained would have been an understatement. 

But now the night was finally here, the big premiere screening at Exodus, and the after party at the Four Oaks Hotel. They'd checked in at the Four Oaks, mostly because even though London was home for him, there were several cast members coming in from out of town, so they all booked rooms at the hotel for the sake of convenience. 

They were among the first to arrive, he and Rose, Nikolaj, John, Lena, Rory, and several other cast members met up in the hotel lobby, chatting while their rooms were prepared. One of the guest halls had already been reserved for the after party, drinks and catering ready. Kit mingled, happy to see Nikolaj and John. It helped ease the tension, having them there to chat and catch up with. 

They were standing in the lobby, talking, Nikolaj mentioned waiting on some luggage. Kit turned his head to look around, scanning the lobby and the people coming in and out. 

Time stopped. 

Across the lobby, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. 

Red shirtdress that came to just above her knee, belted at the waist, black stilletto heels, dark brown hair swept over her shoulder. She was smiling, talking to a man in a four piece suit, the hotel manager. 

Then he was walking away, she was waving goodbye, and turned, headed straight in his direction. Her walk. There it was again, the way her hips swayed when she moved. Kit inhaled, suddenly aware that all the air had been sucked out of the room. 

She was coming right towards him. Everything still moving in slow motion. A gust of wind as the front glass doors opened, moving through her hair. She tossed her head, flipping her hair over her shoulder, and looked right at him. 

Their eyes locked. She walked right past him, her eyes turning away at the very last moment, without saying a word to him. She was close enough that he could smell her perfume as she passed. 

Kit turned to watch her, to see where she was going, never taking his eyes off her. Forgetting completely that members of his cast, including Rose, were standing right next to him. 

“Kit, are you alright?” 

Rose had been speaking to him, and he hadn't heard a word she said. Kit turned back around, he'd already seen which door she'd headed into. “Sorry, I must have blanked, I'm feeling a little dizzy, I'm going to run to the men's room.” 

He left before she had time to respond. Headed in the direction of the small business room on the main floor. He knew they had a computer, printer and phone in there as well as a fax machine and a port for laptops. The door was closed, but he knew she was in there. 

He was about two feet away when the door opened, and she stepped out. 

He didn't miss a beat. Grabbing her arm and pulling her back inside. 

“Kit!” 

He shut the door behind them, and locked it, his heart was racing. “Francis..” 

“What... what are you doing here-” 

“You know why I'm here. You're the event coordinator, aren't you?” 

They both stared at each other, Francis trying to catch her breath. “Not for this, no they had a private coordinator come in because I wasn't available when the request arrived. Kit-” 

“You saw me out there. You looked right at me,” he said. His eyes studying her face. 

Francis was taken aback, “well you certainly didn't expect me to stop and say hello, now did you??” 

“You never called me,” he said softly. No accusation in his tone, just wanting, and wondering why she hadn't.

Francis huffed, “and you know why. And that very reason is standing right outside in the lobby.” 

“I need to see you,” he breathed, “please don't say no, I'll do anything, I need to talk to you.” 

“Kit, I can't... this isn't-” 

“The fact that you had the strength not to call me says a lot. It does. Because I know I can't be the only person who feels something. I was miserable.... when you didn't- you didn't call. And I know you probably think I'm a horrible person, but I have an explanation I swear I do... and I should have just told you when we met that night.” 

“Kit this is ridiculous,” she said, shaking her head and shifting her weight from one foot to the other. He still hadn't let go of her arm. “She's right outside.. your cast mates are out there as well. What is it you expect me to do??” 

“I just need... I need to talk to you. When can I see you?” He pleaded. 

Francis looked anywhere but at him, “I don't know, I've got a lot of work coming up and I'll be busy this week..” 

“Kiss me,” the words were so sudden, and brought her eyes back to his. “No.. Kit no, we can't..” 

“I haven't stopped thinking about you since the morning you left,” the words came pouring out, “I haven't stopped wanting you, wanting to taste you...” 

“Please, stop,” she urged him, but he didn't seem to hear her, his body getting closer. He leaned in until his chest was flush against hers, disregarding any decency left within him. “Tell me you don't want this,” his voice dropped an octave, his face so close she could feel his breath heating her lips. “That you haven't been thinking of me, the way I've been thinking of you. That you don't want me.” 

“Stop... don't do this, please I beg you,” her heart was pounding in her chest. He could see it in her eyes. 

“Tell me you don't want me to taste you, and I'll stop.” Just another inch and his mouth would be crushed against hers. Her mouth opened and closed, but the words wouldn't come. Her eyes watered, she couldn't speak. In the next second his lips were on her neck. A whimper escaped her, she ran her fingers through his hair, and then he dropped to his knees, already pushing up the hem of her dress.

“Stop it, stop it, don't... please don't...” But even as she said the words her hands were in his hair, he was already yanking her panties to the side, grabbing her legs and picking her up, burying his face between her thighs. A loud moan escaped her lips and her free hand flew to her mouth. Lifted off the ground on his shoulders, his tongue plunging deep inside her. A barrage of thoughts filled her head. 

First: were they both fucking insane? His girlfriend and fellow cast members literally feet from where they were. Second: how could she have not realized that she would see him here, and that he'd been thinking of her, just as much as she'd been thinking about him. Third: oh god how I've missed his tongue, his mouth. 

Another moan building from her throat, and she realized she was cumming, and there wasn't anything she could do to hide it. The barely muffled shriek as she climaxed and he gripped her thighs around his neck. She was panting, his tongue still working around her clit, and tasting her juices. 

“Oh god please put me down!” Her heart racing as he lowered her to the floor, holding her steady as she regained her balance. 

“God.... damn you,” she breathed. “I should fucking slap you for that.” 

He straightened back up, grabbing her face and kissing her breathlessly before she had time to recover. She could taste herself on his lips, sighing into his mouth.

“I'd probably deserve it. You have every right to slap me,” he said as he pulled back, Francis catching her breath, and glaring at him. 

“May I?” He pulled her phone out of the front pocket of her shirtdress before she could answer, swiping to the left and tapping the phone icon.

Francis watched him in disbelief as he put in his phone number and tapped send. The sound of a ringing phone – his own ringtone, him pulling his own phone from his pocket and looking at the screen, and then to her, the faintest of smiles. 

“You've got my number now, and now I have yours. I meant what I said, I want to see you, I need to. Please pick up when I call.” 

Still visibly flustered, she watched him press the button on the top of her phone, blacking out the screen, and sliding it back into her pocket. “I'll think about that,” she said, dryly. “You might want to tidy yourself up. The men's room's across the hall.” 

“What?” he asked, a bewildered expression on his face.

“You've got lip gloss on your mouth.” She watched with amusement as he tried to wipe the evidence of him kissing her passionately, from his lips. “Please return my phone calls.” Francis didn't respond.

“I'm begging you,” he said, unlocking and turning the doorknob, pulling the door open.   
Francis watched him exit, pulling the door closed behind him. Her heart was still pounding, pussy throbbing from the abuse of his tongue, and now – damn him – wanting more.

Kit dashed across the hall and into the men's room, to find that he did indeed, have a deep scarlet colored lip gloss all over his mouth. He did his best to clean his mouth – almost not wanting to, still with the taste of her on his tongue – and splashed cold water on his face, looking in the mirror. He smoothed his hair back from being mussed by her hands. He didn't want to do that either, he didn't want to erase any evidence of her away. More than anything he wanted to march right back across the hallway, grab her hand and just walk out of there in front of everyone. When he finally emerged, John asking him if he'd lost his last meal in there, Kit laughed it off and told him he'd been suffering from exhaustion on and off, and that it sometimes made him dizzy. He didn't notice the way Rose was looking at him when he came back. 

He hadn't noticed that she'd seen him come out of the business room, several minutes before coming out of the men's bathroom. She didn't say a word to him when he did. Nor did she mention that she saw a woman in a red dress coming out of the computer room only a moment after he had. 

To be continued..

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of 9 chapter series.


End file.
